


Save Me

by S_H_Saine



Series: Clawen AUs [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Real World, Ação, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bossy Claire Dearing, Clawen, Clawen - AU, Espionage, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Owen Grady being cute, Owen Grady é segurança da Ministra Claire Dearing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Owen Grady, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Terrorism, segurança em jogo - AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_H_Saine/pseuds/S_H_Saine
Summary: [Clawen AU]Washington, D.C., época atual.Owen Grady é um veterano de guerra que, após evitar um ataque terrorista, é contratado como guarda-costas da Ministra de Segurança Nacional, Claire Dearing.Embora a mulher represente tudo o que ele passou a odiar, Owen acaba se sentindo atraído pela personalidade forte e decidida da ruiva, além de sua inegável beleza. A competência e dedicação do homem também não passam desapercebidas por Claire, assim como sua aparência sedutora.Em meio a intrigas, mistérios e perigos, os dois acabam se envolvendo de uma forma que jamais deveriam ter se envolvido.Inspirada na série 'Segurança em Jogo' (Bodyguard, em inglês)
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Series: Clawen AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287935
Kudos: 6





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**  
Aquela seria uma tarefa até muito fácil, para alguém que estava acostumado a missões do tipo suicidas, como ele.

  
Owen correu uma das mãos pelas ondas douradas dos cabelos, displicentemente, se olhando no espelho do elevador. Ele ajeitou o paletó do terno cinza escuro que usava, conferindo se o mesmo estava bem alinhado. E, sim, estava. Olhando-se nos próprios olhos, pequenas duas esmeraldas cintilantes, ele encontrou a autoconfiança que precisava para fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Não tinha com o que preocupar-se, de fato. Aos trinta e seis anos de idade, com o currículo que tinha, Owen era perfeito para o cargo que estava concorrendo. Astuto, hábil, eficaz. E com o bônus de ser muito bem apessoado.

Não há chances dela não me contratar…

Pensou, não conseguindo conter um sorrisinho de canto.

  
Foi então que a porta do elevador abriu-se, e ele adiantou-se em direção à sala de espera do escritório dela. Não demorou muito, e uma secretária apareceu para recebê-lo.

“Você deve ser... o Sr. Grady, certo?” interrogou-o, checando um tablet em seu antebraço, e o ex-militar apenas acenou com a cabeça, fingindo não reparar que os olhos azuis da mulher se delongaram um pouco mais do que o necessário nele “Meu nome é Zara Smith. A Ministra Dearing está o aguardando.” o informou com um sorriso, guiando-o até a enorme porta dupla ao fundo.

Lá, Claire Dearing, a Chefe do Departamento de Segurança Interna dos Estados Unidos da América, uma das mulheres mais odiadas por terroristas ao redor do mundo, o aguardava. Se tudo ocorresse como esperado, em breve, Owen se tornaria o escudo dela.

E a protegeria com sua própria vida, sem hesitar.

**

Claire não teve outra escolha, senão contratá-lo.

Owen era um profissional bastante qualificado. Sua indicação apareceu num momento oportuno, pois o segurança pessoal anterior da Ministra havia pedido demissão há menos de uma semana. A data, coincidentemente ou não, bateu com uma tentativa de ataque terrorista ocorrida no metrô de Nova York. Ao que parecia, uma jovem de etnia árabe estava com várias bombas presas ao próprio corpo, porém, um veterano de guerra condecorado no Afeganistão (e atual chefe do Departamento de Proteção Metropolitana da cidade de Washington) percebeu a movimentação estranha dela e seguiu-a até o banheiro, conseguindo, através de uma conversa, convencê-la a desistir do que ia fazer e se entregar.

O nome desse herói era Owen Grady, ou Sargento Grady, como era conhecido, e Claire esperava encontrar um homem de meia idade, com cara de sério e, talvez, levemente carrancudo, como foram seus últimos seguranças. Ela estava enganada, todavia. Aquele homem era belo e atraente, dono de uma postura presunçosa, feito um garanhão de raça. E apenas por este detalhe, se ele não tivesse sido tão bem recomendado, ela jamais o contrataria.

“O senhor começa amanhã, Sr. Grady.” a Ministra por fim avisou-o secamente, após algumas perguntas. Em seguida, voltou para trás de sua mesa, se preparando para prosseguir com seus afazeres.

“Obrigado, Sra. Dearing.” ele assentiu, satisfeito, prendendo-a com seu olhar por um instante “Até amanhã.” emendou, antes de deixar a sala, e algo na voz grossa dele fez a Ministra experimentar um sentimento que não julgava mais ser capaz de sentir.  
Desejo.

“Até.” ela apenas despediu-se, entretanto, mantendo sua pose de mulher fria e inabalável.

Nenhum outro disfarce lhe caía tão bem quanto aquele.

**

Naquela noite, Owen pesquisou um pouco sobre sua nova chefe no site do Governo.

Claire Dearing, com seus trinta e quatro anos, era considerada jovem para o cargo que exercia, e estava atualmente casada com um diplomata, Eli Mills, o qual quase não ficava no país. Ela não tinha filhos, mas detinha uma invejável reputação no meio político, pertencendo a uma longa linhagem de membros do partido Republicano, o qual o ex-militar desprezava, embora fosse ligada ao partido Democrata. Políticos como os da família dela assinavam papéis que mandavam pessoas como ele para a guerra, sem se preocupar se voltariam vivos ou inteiros, apenas por interesses econômicos. Mesmo assim, ele estava disposto a trabalhar para a Ministra, pois o salário era ótimo e – como ele não era casado e nem pretendia ser pai – seria um bom meio de juntar dinheiro para planejar uma aposentadoria precoce, além de também de ajudar nos estudos de seus dois sobrinhos.

Por fim, ele ligou para sua irmã mais velha, Karen, para saber dos meninos e contar a novidade. A loira, contudo, não gostou muito de saber que o irmão havia aceitado um trabalho tão perigoso, ainda mais depois do susto que havia passado três semanas antes, quando Owen passeava com Zach e Gray em Nova York e evitou um ataque terrorista no metrô. Ela por pouco não teve um infarto naquele dia, ao receber a notícia.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, irmãzinha. Relaxa!" ele tentou tranquilizá-la pelo celular.

"Não sei, não, Owen... Eu acho que você deveria fazer um tratamento para aquele seu problema antes de assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande assim." Karen prosseguiu, opondo-se.

Owen não gostava quando ela trazia à tona tal questão, a qual chamava apenas de 'o seu problema'.

"Eu estou ótimo ultimamente. Juro." o irmão mentiu, não querendo que a mulher se preocupasse com ele, como sempre fizera, desde que a mãe de ambos falecera.

"Duvido muito. Mas também sei que não me contaria se estivesse mal, então..." a loira suspirou, exausta, o que fez Owen rir baixinho.

"Olha, eu realmente só liguei para saber como vocês estão e comentar do novo emprego. Meus horários vão ficar uma bagunça a partir de amanhã, então nada de pirar caso eu não consiga atender suas ligações, okay?" fez questão de comunicá-la, já até conseguindo imaginar a cara de desagrado que ela estava fazendo do outro lado.

"Eu não piro, tá? Só fico irritada quando você não me atende!" Karen defendeu-se "Mas okay, me promete, pela alma da mamãe, que vai se cuidar direito e eu juro que eu largo do seu pé!" barganhou.

O ex-militar rolou os olhos "Tá bom, eu juro!" deu-se por vencido.

Os dois se despediram em seguida e o homem foi para a cama, dormir. O dia seguinte seria pesado, e isso era fácil de prever.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nota sobre o sistema político americano, QUE PODE AJUDAR A COMPREENDER A HISTÓRIA*
> 
> Nos EUA não existem Ministérios, como no Brasil. Existe, na verdade, departamentos. O poder Executivo é chefiado pelo Presidente. Este é auxiliado pelo Vice-presidente e por Secretários que têm a seu cargo cada um dos departamentos em que se organiza a Administração Federal.
> 
> Alguns exemplos de departamentos são: Departamento de Estado (State Department), Departamento da Defesa (Department of Defense), Departamento do Exército (Department of Army), Departamento da Justiça (Department of Justice), Departamento da Saúde e Serviços Humanos (Department of Health and Human Services), Departamento da Educação (Department of Education), e POR FIM, Departamento de Segurança Interna (Department of Homeland Security).
> 
> Sendo assim, a Claire seria chamada de Secretária do Departamento de Segurança Interna (ou Home Secretrary) e não de Ministra. Massss, como secretária soa para nós como outro tipo de cargo, resolvi traduzir como Ministra, que soa mais legal e lembra mais o cargo similar ao que temos no Brasil, ok?
> 
> ***
> 
> Obrigada por ler e não se esqueçam de deixar um kudo/comentário para eu saber se devo continuar postando, ok?


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola! Muito obrigada todos que deixaram kudos! Me contem o que acharam do capítulo, por favor, ta? Vou postar mais capítulos sempre que der, pois a escrita da fic já está bem avançada, só preciso saber se tem gente acompanhando

**  
Claire Dearing havia lutado muito para chegar ao cargo que ocupava agora, e jamais se deixaria derrotar facilmente.

Não que seus "inimigos" não tentassem abatê-la com afinco o suficiente. E por 'inimigos' nem sempre ela estava falando de organizações terroristas.

Na maioria das vezes, tratava-se de outros políticos querendo provar sua incompetência para ficar com seu posto, ou então, a própria imprensa americana, sempre em busca de alguma polêmica ou escândalo para vender notícias. Ah, isso sem falar nas condições climáticas do país, que também eram uma pedra em seu sapato de salto agulha e bico fino, de tempos em tempos.

Mas tudo isso, não passava das atribuições que lhe foram confiadas pelo próprio Presidente da República. Afinal, o Departamento de Segurança Interna dos Estados Unidos (US Department of Homeland Security, ou DHS, em inglês) é o terceiro maior departamento federal do governo, responsável por proteger o território nacional contra ataques terroristas e agir em casos de desastres naturais.

Enquanto o Departamento de Defesa – ligado ao Exército, Marinha e Forças Aéreas – é encarregado de ações militares no exterior, o Departamento de Segurança Interna trabalha na esfera civil, identificando e neutralizando ameaças dentro do território estadunidense. E, pela primeira vez na história da nação, uma responsabilidade tão grandiosa assim foi concedida a uma mulher.

Obviamente, a capacidade dela de fazer um bom trabalho era questionada o tempo todo. E, graças ao seu profissionalismo e empenho, sua atuação vinha se mostrando impecável nos últimos dois anos.

Naquela manhã, contudo, algo bem menos importante preocupava a Ministra.

"Por que estamos fazendo esse caminho?" quis saber a ruiva, ao notar que estava prestes a chegar atrasada ao estúdio de TV, onde daria uma entrevista para o News in America sobre o novo Portal de Transparência que o DHS estava para lançar online.

"As ruas são mais estreitas por aqui. Dificultam uma perseguição." Owen Grady, seu novo segurança, respondeu com seriedade, olhando-a rapidamente pelo retrovisor enquanto o motorista dirigia.

Claire bufou baixinho.

"Não posso dar este tipo de desculpas aos nossos anfitriões da emissora de TV, Sr. Grady. Faça o favor de voltar para o caminho principal, sim?" ordenou, sem emoção em sua voz, voltando os olhos para seu tablet, onde revisava as informações que precisaria para aquela entrevista.

Owen simplesmente ordenou baixinho para que o motorista prosseguisse.

"Minha função é fazê-la chegar em segurança, Sra. Dearing, e não fazê-la chegar no horário. O pessoal da TV vai ter que entender." replicou, levando a mulher pestanejar, surpresa. Ninguém nunca havia contestado uma ordem dela com tanta petulância.

"Está me dizendo que não vai fazer o que eu estou mandando, Sargento?" quis confirmar, desacreditada.

O loiro voltou a olhá-la pelo retrovisor com seus penetrantes olhos cor de esmeralda "Estou dizendo que farei o que for preciso para mantê-la viva, mesmo que a desagrade. Afinal, foi para isso que fui contratado." comunicou-a, com nada mais do que austeridade em sua voz.

 _Ele só pode estar brincando_...

"Parece que teremos alguns problemas de convivência, Sr. Grady. Eu não gosto de ser contrariada." pontuou, desaprovando aquele comportamento, e o segurança sorriu.

"Não precisamos ter problemas, Ministra." rebateu, de maneira mais amena agora "Basta a senhora não interferir no meu trabalho e eu prometo não interferir no seu." finalizou.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça de leve "Bom, você já está interferindo, me fazendo chegar atrasada a um compromisso, sabia?" sorriu em retorno, falsamente.

Assim como antes, Grady não se abalou "Como eu já disse, eles terão que entender." deu de ombros, fazendo Claire desejar poder esganá-lo ali mesmo. Doravante, ela preferiu optar por algo que não estava acostumada: exalar o ar e ceder. Quando voltasse ao escritório do Ministério, pediria aos seus assessores para que lhe arranjasse um novo segurança e pronto.

Mal sabia ela que acabaria mudando de ideia, antes mesmo do final daquela manhã.

**

As pessoas no prédio da emissora a receberam, afobadas, dizendo que ela deveria estar pronta para entrar ao vivo em menos de cinco minutos.

Tal correria não deixava Claire nervosa, mas as perguntas que poderiam ser feitas a ela, sim. Havia várias questões sigilosas teriam de ser evitadas, e tantas outras poderiam deixá-la em maus lençóis se viessem à tona.

A Ministra tentava manter-se fria enquanto era maquiada no camarim, porém, ao sair rumo ao estúdio de gravação, topou de frente com uma estagiária que trazia vários copos de café pelo corredor, e uma boa quantidade deste foi derramado em sua camisa.

“Sua desajeitada! O que pensa que está fazendo?” rugiu uma das funcionárias da emissora que acompanhava a convidada.

“Me perdoe, por favor! Eu não tive a intenção...” a pobre jovem ficou imediatamente pálida, e parecia estar prestes a chorar, envergonhada.

“Está tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem.” disse a Ministra, visivelmente irritada, contudo tentando não piorar as coisas para o lado da estagiária. Ela pegou os guardanapos que lhe foram oferecidos e passou a tentar disfarçar a sujeira, sem muito sucesso.

“Se a Sra. Ministra quiser, posso lhe emprestar minha camisa.” a ruiva ouviu a voz de Owen surgir atrás de si, do nada “Eu a recebi hoje da lavanderia, garanto que está limpa.” afirmou, já afrouxando sua gravata.

Com um aceno de cabeça, e sem muita opção, Claire aceitou a oferta, concordando que era a melhor que tinha naquele momento. Por fim, o segurança entregou a peça para ela, permanecendo apenas com uma regata branca de algodão que usava sob a camisa e o colete a prova de balas. A Ministra tentou evitar, mas não pode deixar de reparar nos bíceps largos do homem, enquanto ele colocava de volta o paletó do terno.

Rapidamente, ela foi até o banheiro e trocou de roupa, tentando a todo custo não apreciar mais do que deveria o perfume delicioso, másculo e entorpecente, presente no tecido.  
Quase uma hora mais tarde, após a gravação do programa, ela foi levada pelo ex-militar de volta para o carro, a fim de retornarem para o prédio do Ministério. Ao entrarem, ela sentiu-se no dever de agradecer.

“Obrigada pela ajuda, Sr. Grady. Prometo que sua camisa lhe será devolvida lavada e passada até o fim desta tarde.” afiançou.

“Não se preocupe, Sra. Dearing. Eu tenho uma camisa reserva, dentro do meu armário dos funcionários.” desproporcionou ele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a mulher não pode evitar sorrir “Você deveria ter adicionado o adjetivo ‘precavido’ ao seu currículo, Sargento.” brincou, agora se sentindo mais leve, depois que tudo ocorrera bem na entrevista.

Owen riu também “Estava lá, nas entrelinhas.” replicou, de bom humor “Afinal, o que é um bom segurança, senão alguém capaz de antecipar o perigo, concorda? Mesmo que este seja apenas estagiárias, carregando vários copos de café...” gracejou.

A ruiva achou graça “Sim. Quisera eu, que apenas estes tipos de perigo me perseguissem!” comentou, fazendo até mesmo o motorista rir baixinho, e retornando a atenção para seu tablet.

E nenhum deles falou mais nada durante o resto do trajeto.

**

O trabalho de Owen era manter os olhos fixos na Ministra quase o dia inteiro e, para falar verdade, ele não estava achando isso tão chato quanto parecia ser.

Após o incidente na emissora de TV, Claire passou a se demonstrar menos áspera, cumprimentando-o e lhe dando sorrisos discretos, ocasionalmente. E ele não podia negar que, a cada novo dia que passava trabalhando ao lado dela, mais ele admirava sua determinação, coragem e inteligência.

Além, é claro, de sua absurda beleza.

Por vezes, o ex-militar se pegava ouvindo as conversas dela e reparando no tom assertivo de sua voz. Sua postura de dama de ferro não combinava com suas feições angelicais, entretanto, pensava ele. Claire era controladora, firme em tudo o que dizia, mas sem perder sua feminilidade, o que chegava a ser um contraste extremamente fascinante. Owen nunca havia conhecido uma mulher assim, e duvidava que viesse a conhecer outra, algum dia.

Passados oito dias caminhando feito uma sombra atrás dela, doravante, nada havia sido dito entre eles, além do estritamente necessário, embora Owen tivesse feito amizade com seu segurança auxiliar e substituto nas horas de folga – um senegalês naturalizado americano, chamado Barry Lupin.

No nono dia, o ex-militar foi surpreendido por uma convocação do setor de RH do Ministério, durante sua pausa para almoço, e surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que se tratava de uma reunião sigilosa com o FBI.

“Obrigado por vir falar conosco, Sr. Grady.” disse um homem grisalho, gorducho e de meia-idade, encaminhando-o para outra sala, dentro do Ministério “Por favor, sente-se.” puxou-lhe uma cadeira, e o loiro obedeceu.

“Sem problemas, Detetive Hoskins. Em que eu posso ajudar?” quis saber o segurança, sem entender muito bem porque havia sido chamado ali.

“Você está fazendo a segurança da Ministra da Segurança Nacional já há alguns dias, correto, Sargento?” perguntou o detetive, sentando-se na beirada na mesa e abrindo uma pasta.

Grady assentiu com a cabeça “Sim, senhor.”

“Ótimo.” o barrigudo sorriu “Acredita que já tenha conquistado a confiança dela? Sabemos que a Sra. Dearing é uma mulher muito desconfiada...” sondou, com cautela.

Owen não estava gostando muito daquela conversa, contudo, não viu opção, senão responder.

“Acredito que sim. Por que a pergunta?” empertigou-se.

O detetive exalou o ar, longamente.

“Você deve ter ouvido falar de uma medida que está em trâmite no Congresso, a qual aumenta o poder de investigação de dados sigilosos por parte do Ministério da Segurança, não ouviu? Sabe que a Sra. Dearing é defensora desse projeto... Não sabe?” quis saber dele.

Sim, era claro que ele sabia. Claire havia sido questionada sobre isso durante a entrevista que havia concedido a TV, dias atrás. Entre outras coisas, a nova lei permitiria que o DHS estivesse à par das atividades online de congressistas e senadores, as quais eram secretas, atualmente.

“Perfeitamente, senhor.” anuiu, então, querendo entender logo a razão de estar ali.

“Pois bem, temos motivos para acreditar que a Sra. Dearing possa estar envolvida num esquema de compra de votos para a aprovação desse projeto, e precisamos da sua ajuda para desmascará-la.” Hoskins resolveu explanar.

A boca do ex-militar ficou subitamente seca “Eu? Servir de espião da Ministra para o FBI?” não conseguiu conter o assombro.

“Quem melhor do que você, Sr. Grady? Iremos fornecer todos os equipamentos e suporte necessários para que grave as conversas dela, inclusive lhe daremos uma bela compensação em dinheiro.” comentou o homem, com tranquilidade, como se nada fosse “Daqui a três dias você irá acompanhá-la na visita que fará a Nova York, e vocês ficarão hospedados num hotel com quartos conjugados. Será o momento perfeito para iniciar sua missão.” finalizou.

Achando graça daquela situação, embora sem um pingo de humor, o loiro colocou-se de pé “Eu agradeço a confiança, Sr. Hoskins, mas não acho que seja um trabalho para mim.” estendeu a mão, cordialmente, em despedida.

O homem olhou para a mão dele e, em seguida, o encarou “São ordens do Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, Sargento Grady. O senhor não está em posição de negar nada.” fez uma expressão comiserativa, a qual Owen suspeitou ser falsa.

Três dias após aquele encontro, o segurança embarcava num avião particular com a Ministra, fazendo sua segurança e proteção.  
Em sua mala, estava um equipamento completo de espionagem, que ele não havia pedido e que não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ter que usar.

***


	3. Revelations

**

Enquanto aguardavam pela hora de embarcar no avião particular cedido pelo Ministério, Zara Smith, a assistente pessoal da Ministra, saiu da sala VIP e veio puxar conversa com os dois seguranças que permaneciam no lado de fora – parados em pé junto a entrada, calados e imóveis, feito duas estátuas de mármore.

“E então, meninos, animados para conhecer a ‘verdadeira face’ da chefe de vocês?” quis saber ela, com seu sotaque britânico, parecendo entediada e a fim de atrair um pouco de atenção para si.

Mantendo a posição ereta e as mãos juntas perante as virilhas, Owen e Barry se entreolharam, sem fazer ideia do que ela estava falando. De fato, aquela era a primeira vez que eles trocavam mais do que duas ou três palavras num único dia com a colega.

“A ‘verdadeira face’ dela? Como assim, Srta. Smith?” o senegalês arriscou saber, e Owen manteve-se ouvindo, embora mantendo sua atenção focada em sua tarefa, a de não deixar nenhum movimento na área passar desapercebido.

“A Ministra no dia a dia não é assim tão boazinha quanto é no escritório de Washington, sabem?” a mulher de cabelos negros e pele pálida, prosseguiu, em voz baixa “Quando está viajando, ela exige que toda a equipe dela assuma seu ritmo frenético de trabalho, e ai de quem demonstrar não estar aguentando! Ela manda demitir na hora!” avisou, mexendo displicentemente em seu tablet “É por isso que, pelas costas nós a chamamos de _Imperatriz do Gelo_. Afinal, tem horas que ela parece ter uma pedra de gelo no lugar do coração!” completou.

Owen não pareceu convencido. A ruiva podia ser viciada em trabalho e gostar de formalidades (até demais), porém, jamais havia destratado alguém na frente dele, não importava a hierarquia que tivesse.

“Uma Ministra não tem razões e nem tempo para ficar sendo meiga com todo mundo. E ela deve ter seus motivos para exigir tanta eficiência, quando está em viagem.” defendeu-a então, casualmente, mantendo os olhos ainda fixos nas pessoas que cruzavam seu campo de visão.

“Hmmm!” Zara fez com a garganta, como se estivesse espantada “Defendendo a chefe, Grady? Não vá me dizer que já está pensando em tentar a sorte com ela!” deu um soquinho de leve no bíceps dele, utilizando-se de uma liberdade que ele nunca lhe dera.

O segurança, por fim, lançou-lhe um olhar severo, quase fulminante “Na verdade, Srta. Smith, eu apenas respeito a mulher que me contratou e que trabalha para proteger o meu país. Talvez a senhorita devesse fazer o mesmo.” discorreu, num tom grave, fingindo não reparar que Barry havia segurado um risinho.

A britânica pareceu engolir seco, e o sorriso em seu rosto murchou instantaneamente.

“Nossa, não precisava ficar agressivo! Eu só queria avisar a vocês, novatos, do que está por vir... Mas já que os meus conselhos não são bem vindos, eu vou voltar lá para dentro. Tchau!” declarou, emburrada, girando sobre os próprios saltos e retornando para a sala VIP.

Finalmente livre de ter que continuar se segurando, Barry riu, encarando o colega de vigília.

“Coitada, Grady! A garota passa a semana toda te _secando_ à distância, e quando ela finalmente cria coragem e decide puxar conversa, você fala com ela assim, desse jeito?” zombou, fingindo estar com pena.

E apesar dele também ter reparado nos olhares dúbios que Zara vinha lhe lançando desde que iniciara como segurança no Ministério, Owen não se sentia nem um pouco interessado na moça de íris azuis.

Menos ainda, agora. Odiava pessoas inconvenientes.

“Só respondi a pergunta dela... E onde já se viu, nem me conhece e já sai insinuando que eu possa querer alguma coisa com a Ministra, sendo que a mulher, além de ser nossa superior, é _casada_!” resmungou, irritado.

Barry deu de ombros, ainda achando graça “Aliança no dedo não é mais um impedimento hoje em dia, né? Vamos ser sinceros...” pontuou, bem humorado. O outro não concordou, contudo.

“Pra mim ainda é.” desaprovou o loiro “Nunca daria em cima de uma mulher casada... Por mais linda e atraente que ela fosse!” completou, ainda de cara fechada, e suas palavras fizeram o africano arquear as sobrancelhas.

“Quer dizer que você acha a chefe ‘linda e atraente’, então?” tripudiou.

E foi assim que Owen percebeu que havia falado demais.

“Vamos voltar ao trabalho, cara. Pode ser?” pediu, meio que ordenando também.

Barry apenas assentiu, e não disse mais nada.

O sorrisinho zombeteiro no canto de seu rosto permaneceu onde estava, entretanto. Por mais que Owen fingisse não perceber.

**

O tempo de voo passou tranquilamente e a comitiva da Ministra desembarcou no Aeroporto de LaGuardia, seguindo em comboio até Manhattan, onde ficava o hotel em que se hospedariam.

Todas as doze pessoas ocupariam os mesmo andar do Central Hotel, sendo que a suíte da Ministra ficaria ao lado do quarto ocupado pelos dois seguranças, interligados por uma porta interna, que permaneceria sempre trancada. Owen surpreendeu-se ao notar que todas as acomodações seriam iguais, sem muito luxo, embora bem confortáveis. Mais tarde, ele veio saber que Claire era contra qualquer tipo de gastos desnecessários, ainda mais se fosse com dinheiro público.

“A Sra. Dearing é uma mulher muito correta.” complementou o motorista que já acompanhava a ruiva fazia alguns anos. Um senhor bem simpático, na opinião do sargento.

Ao chegarem, ele e Barry fizeram uma varredura no quarto dela, procurando qualquer tipo de ameaças, antes que a Ministra começasse a se alojar. Discretamente, Owen aproveitou o momento para implantar uma escuta telefônica no abajur da mesa de cabeceira dela, conforme havia dito ao FBI que faria, se recusando, contudo, a instalar uma câmera, por achar que isso já era invasivo demais.

Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito de ter que fazer aquilo e, a cada dia que passava, convencia-se mais e mais de que não descobriria nada suspeito ou desonesto em relação a chefe. Talvez, com sorte, conseguisse, contrariamente, provar ao Presidente que ela era uma pessoa íntegra, e eles a deixariam trabalhar em paz.

Isso, pelo menos, era o que ele esperava. Iria ficar muito decepcionado se a verdade fosse outra.

Com a agenda cheia de compromissos, eles mal tiveram tempo de descansar da viagem e já tiveram que sair de novo atrás da Ministra, para acompanhá-la em suas visitas oficiais.

O dia, então, correu assim. Longo e cansativo. Na maior parte do tempo, Owen ficou vigiando Claire sem seu amigo Barry, pois este pegaria o turno da noite e madrugada, horário em que o ex-militar poderia dormir. Entretanto, ele não se importou tanto assim. Ficar de olho na beldade ruiva trabalhando estava começando a se tornar quase um hobby para ele, e protegê-la ia, aos poucos, deixando de ser uma obrigação tediosa.

Quando o dia de trabalho finalmente chegou ao fim, após um jantar de gala que a Ministra tivera com o prefeito de Nova York e o Governador do Estado, eles puderam, enfim, retornar ao hotel para uma refeição leve e um merecido repouso.

Claire – ainda lindíssima como estava, em seu longo vestido verde-musgo, e seus cabelos presos em um coque solto – reuniu a comitiva no saguão do hotel e agradeceu a todos pelos trabalhos daquele dia, pedindo que fossem direto para suas camas, pois, no dia seguinte, todos deveriam estar de pé às seis e meia da manhã. Ninguém reclamou na frente dela, mas Owen viu Zara lançando-lhe um olhar como quem diz _‘o que foi que eu falei?’_ , o qual foi ignorado por ele.

Sendo assim, despedindo-se de Barry, já a postos diante da porta do quarto da chefe, o sargento rumou para o seu aposento.

“Qualquer coisa estranha, por mínima que seja, pode me chamar, ok?” avisou ao senegalês pelo rádio preso em seu terno, antes de entrar para a suíte.

“Relaxa, e tente dormir um pouco.” o colega devolveu.

Mas não foi isso que Owen fez.

Ele tomou um banho quente e raspou melhor a barba. Depois, colocou uma camisa de algodão confortável, junto com uma cueca boxer preta, e puxou o equipamento de espionagem que havia guardado debaixo de sua cama.

Colocando o fone de ouvido para tentar escutar alguma coisa no quarto ao lado, ouviu apenas o barulho do teclado do laptop da mulher. Ele ficou boquiaberto ao saber que ela ainda estava trabalhando, tarde daquele jeito.

Foi quando, de súbito, um barulho de chamada de vídeo se fez presente. Alguém que sabia dos horários da Ministra resolveu que queria conversar.

_“Oi, Eli! Tudo bem?”_

Um forte desânimo atingiu o coração do segurança, ao ouvi-la dizer o nome do marido.

_“Oi, minha deusa. Eu estou bem, e você?”_

Uma voz masculina soou do outro lado. É, ‘minha deusa’ era um apelido que ele também daria, se fosse casado com Claire Dearing.

_“Eu estou bem, também. Um pouco exausta, só.”_ ela respondeu, e os dois engataram num bate-papo, relatando como foram seus dias.

Eli Mills estava na Turquia nesse momento, pelo o que Owen conseguiu entender. Ele não tinha data prevista para voltar aos Estados Unidos, mas isso não parecia incomodar a mulher, certamente, porque ela já estava acostumada. Com o delongar da conversa, o sargento achou melhor parar de ouvir, e ir dormir, no entanto, do nada, uma pergunta de Eli quase o fez dar um pulo de susto sobre o colchão.

_“E o segurança novo, hein? Continua lindo de morrer como na foto que você me mostrou?”_ quis saber ele, e o ex-militar teve a impressão de que o timbre da sua voz havia de tornado um pouco mais... _feminino_?

_“Ai, Eli... Não começa com essas suas piadinhas, vai!”_ Claire protestou, num tom cansado-divertido.

_“Qual o problema? Você nunca arranja um funcionário bonitão e, quando arranja, eu não posso querer saber dele?”_ protestou o diplomata, e a ruiva exalou o ar.

_“Tá, ta bom... Sim, ele continua ‘lindo de morrer’ como você disse. Satisfeito? Podemos mudar o assunto agora?”_ ofereceu, parecendo desconfortável.

O marido, entretanto, estava mesmo interessado em saber mais _“Hm, e ele não andou flertando nem um pouquinho com você? Nem um olharzinho... nada?”_

A esposa riu _“Não, Eli! Ele é um homem muito respeitoso, o que, aliás, estou achando ótimo! Você sabe que eu não gosto do tipo engraçadinho.”_ lembrou-o.

Owen estava começando a achar que aquela conversa toda era uma alucinação da sua cabeça. Será que alguém tinha colocado alguma coisa na comida dele?

No quarto ao lado, o casal prosseguiu, doravante.

_“Respeitador, huh? Diante de uma mulher maravideusa igual a você? Eu estou começando a achar que esse tal de Owen joga no MEU time, na verdade!”_ acusou, e Claire soltou uma risada.

“ _Eu acho que não... Mas se for, também, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Afinal, eu sou uma mulher CASADA e NÃO estou à procura de um amante, lembra?_ ” retorquiu, alegremente.

Eli não se deu por vencido, e rebateu _“Meu amor, você vive um casamento de fachada com seu melhor amigo de infância, que é super gay, mas que não pode sair do armário por causa da família, não se esqueça disso! E deveria, sim, arranjar um amante! Um que fosse bem gostoso, bem dotado, e que te virasse do avesso todas as noites!”_ concluiu.

Quanto mais ele falava, mais Owen se surpreendia. Ele havia grampeado o quarto da chefe para descobrir se ela estava envolvida em um esquema de corrupção, mas já na primeira noite estava descobrindo que o casamento dela era uma mentira? Se isso chegasse aos ouvidos da imprensa, seria um escândalo.

Bom, por ele – pelo menos – os carniceiros jamais saberiam.

_“Oh, por Deus, Eli... não começa com essa história, eu imploro!”_ pediu a ruiva, sem sucesso.

_“Claire, meu anjo, você precisa transar! Não é saudável ficar tanto tempo sem liberar a mixaria para ninguém... É por isso que você vive de mau humor!”_ Eli retorquiu.

Owen ouviu a Ministra bufar.

_“Eu tenho o George Clooney, e você sabe que ele me basta!”_ sua resposta deu um nó na cabeça do segurança. Tinha um ator de Hollywood envolvido nessa história?

_“Vibradores não contam, Clairezinha... Eles são apenas quebra-galhos!”_ o marido elucidou. Oh, então o vibrador dela chamava George Clooney? Hm, OK! O loiro riu _“E quanto àquela agência de boys-magia de aluguel que eu te indiquei, hein? Eles são tão discretos... atendem políticos há décadas, e nunca vazaram nada para os jornais!”_ insistiu um pouco mais.

A Ministra, por fim, irritou-se.

_“Sem chances, Eli. Eu não vou contratar garoto de programa nenhum! Agora chega desse assunto, ta bom? Eu preciso ir dormir, minha agenda está lotada amanhã!”_ fez que ia desligar a videochamada na cara do marido.

_“Huh! Tá bom, sua cabeça dura! Só pensa no que eu te falei, por favor, sim? Dá umas olhadinhas para o segurança, vê se ele corresponde! Se o cara é solteiro e desimpedido, duvido que ele se importaria de te dar um trato de vez em quando.”_ finalizou, antes que ela de fato fizesse isso.

Realmente, Owen pensou consigo mesmo, ele não se importaria nem um pouco.

_“Ok, ok. CASO venha me sobrar tempo para isso, prometo pensar. Agora, boa noite, Eli. Te amo. Tchau.”_

_“Também te amo! Se cuida, minha deusa! Tchau.”_ o diplomata disse em retorno, e tudo ficou em silêncio no quarto outra vez.

Perplexo com tudo o que havia ouvido, o sargento deitou-se em sua cama, com os braços sobre os travesseiros, atrás da cabeça, e os olhos fixos no teto.

Se a Ministra resolvesse seguir os conselhos do marido, seria certo ele corresponder às investidas dela? Seria certo misturar trabalho e diversão? Vontade era o que não lhe faltava. Contudo, eles correriam o risco de serem descobertos, e isso atrapalharia a carreira da mulher infinitamente mais do que a dele. E, a cada dia que se passava, Owen estava mais convencido que o país necessitava de Claire Dearing à frente do Departamento de Segurança Interna, desempenhando suas tarefas impecavelmente, como vinha fazendo.

Ele estava tão distraído com aqueles pensamentos, que até esqueceu-se de tirar os fones do ouvido.

De repente, no nada, outro barulho se fez audível no quarto dela. Parecia que algo eletrônico acabara de ser ligado, um motorzinho discreto.

O segurança não conseguiu identificar o que era, até começar a ouvir também a respiração da Ministra, saindo pesada e desregulada. Só podia ser o _George Clooney_ trabalhando, concluiu ele, incapaz de parar de ouvir, ainda que soubesse que deveria.

Logo, ele reparou que sua respiração estava fora de ritmo, da mesma forma, e que seu membro havia começado a latejar dentro da boxer, lentamente se enrijecendo.

Não demorou muito, e ele ouviu algo que o deixou completamente duro, entretanto, e necessitado de um alívio.

_“Owen...”_ a ruiva gozou, gemendo baixinho seu nome.

Pronto. Acabou. Ele estava completamente fodido agora.

Pois, de jeito nenhum que ele conseguiria negar qualquer coisa para ela, depois dessa.

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que acharam? Tenho mais capítulos escritos já. Caso tenham interesse de continuar lendo a história, me avisem nos comentários, e eu posto, ok?

**Author's Note:**

> *Nota sobre o sistema político americano, QUE PODE AJUDAR A COMPREENDER A HISTÓRIA*
> 
> Nos EUA não existem Ministérios, como no Brasil. Existe, na verdade, departamentos. O poder Executivo é chefiado pelo Presidente. Este é auxiliado pelo Vice-presidente e por Secretários que têm a seu cargo cada um dos departamentos em que se organiza a Administração Federal.
> 
> Alguns exemplos de departamentos são: Departamento de Estado (State Department), Departamento da Defesa (Department of Defense), Departamento do Exército (Department of Army), Departamento da Justiça (Department of Justice), Departamento da Saúde e Serviços Humanos (Department of Health and Human Services), Departamento da Educação (Department of Education), e POR FIM, Departamento de Segurança Interna (Department of Homeland Security).
> 
> Sendo assim, a Claire seria chamada de Secretária do Departamento de Segurança Interna (ou Home Secretrary) e não de Ministra. Massss, como secretária soa para nós como outro tipo de cargo, resolvi traduzir como Ministra, que soa mais legal e lembra mais o cargo similar ao que temos no Brasil, ok?
> 
> ***
> 
> Obrigada por ler e não se esqueçam de deixar um kudo/comentário para eu saber se devo continuar postando, ok?


End file.
